The Earl of Sandwich
The Earl of Sandwich is the 1st episode in the series. You can watch by clicking here. Behind the Scenes Plot synopsis Phil & Isaac are greeted by The Earl of Sandwich. The Earl is being Hunted by a Mob Boss looking to gain revenge for a bet he lost. Appearances * Phil * Isaac * The Earl of the Sandwich Islands * Gymf * The Boss * Turbulence Airlines Employee (Debra) * Bagel Guy * Windshield Guy * Reluctant Employer (Steve) * Thug #1 * Thug #2 Cast * Luke Pfeifer - Phil, The boss * Sam Pfeifer - Isaac, Windshield Guy * Drew Lefever - The Earl, Debra * Gabe Eisler - Gymf. Thug #1 * Scott Lefever - Bagel Guy, Steve * Zack Zawrotuk - Thug #2 Production Crew * Cameraman ** Gabe Eisler ** Drew Lefever ** Scott Lefever *Director ** Scott Lefever * Editor ** Scott Lefever * Writers ** Gabe Eisler ** Drew Lefever ** Scott Lefever ** Luke Pfeifer ** Sam Pfeifer Color Coding Phil In this episode Phil is seen to be wearing white. * This color choice is connected to Phil's kindness as he instead of turning his back on the Earl tries to save him when he is kidnapped by the boss. Isaac In the Earl of Sandwich Isaac is seen wearing a Dark Red, or Maroon. * This color symbolizes Isaac's compassion toward the Earl as he let him in their home when he was in need. As well tolerated him when he demanded a sandwich and started trashing the house. Gymf Gymf is wearing a light grey in this episode. * (Answer #1: The Nice One) Naturally Light Gray is associated with someone being emotionless. Gymf as a character acts off impulses and doesn't put much thought into actions or words. Drawing a conclusion with those two facts we can say the Light Grey choice draws a line to Gymf's lack of thought. * (Answer #2: The Dark One) Light Gray is also associated with Loss or Depression. In the video we hear about Gymf losing his parents or being left by his parents. It could be that Gymf cut off his emotion because of that loss. This also ties back to the other Asnwer. The Boss This one was tricky. The boss wears 3 different colors. Light Blue, Light Red, and White. * First we will cover the Blue. ** Blue symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. ** The one that sticks out to me is the intelligence. He was able to track down the Earl and capture him. * Next is the Red. ** Red symbolizes many things. (love, passion, desire, heat, longing, lust, sexuality, sensitivity, romance, joy, strength, leadership, courage, vigor, willpower, rage, anger, danger, malice, wrath, stress, action, vibrancy, radiance, and determination.) ** The ones that I would associate with The Boss is leadership, willpower, rage, and anger. he is trying to exact his revenge on the Earl. * Lastly is White. ** White, an inherently positive color, is associated with purity, virginity, innocence, light, goodness, heaven, safety, brilliance, illumination, understanding,cleanliness, faith, beginnings, sterility, spirituality, possibility, humility, sincerity, protection, softness, and perfection. ** None of these would make sense to connect to the villain. But maybe these things are connected more towards the character's past or his Canadian nature. The Earl of Sandwich The Earl is seen wearing Red glasses, a Light Grey V-neck T-shirt, Brown Jacket, and a Mint Green Bead Necklace. * The Red Glasses ** Red is the color of extremes. It's the color of passionate love, seduction, violence, danger, anger, and adventure. ** This could symbolize all the dangers The Earl has seen in the past events. * Light Grey Shirt ** Gray is a cool, neutral, and balanced color. The color gray is an emotionless, moody color that is typically associated with meanings of dull, dirty, and dingy, as well as formal, conservative, and sophisticated. The color gray is a timeless and practical color that is often associated with loss or depression. ** Emphasizes on the last 3 words. The Earl lost everything in the matter of very little time. * Brown Jacket ** The color brown is a warm color that stimulates the appetite. While it is sometimes considered dull, it also represents steadfastness, simplicity, friendliness, dependability, and health. ** I think all these points can somewhat apply to the Earl. There are two that stick out more than the other to me. The Earl makes his steadfast nature known as once his mind is set on something he follows through and cannot have his mind changed. He appears friendly to an extent when he is not in danger. * Mint Green Necklace ** Mint is a symbol of protection of illness and warm feelings. Mint can also symbolize fidelity, virtue, and precious moments. ** A note on the first point comes to mind. In the gun fight between The Boss and Phil it seems odd to me how the Wheelbarrow just happens to protect him from the bullets. The last two words stick out to me as well, maybe the Writers wanted us to see this episode as a precious moment. What would this be considered? A 4th wall break to the 4th dimension? A hidden Easter egg in the video? Notes & Trivia *Some of Gymf's lines were used from conversation on set. *The tool Phil used to wake Gymf up was a Electric Fly Swatter. *After Phil turns off the CD Player he sits down and the book he picks up is upside down. *The Truck that hits The Boss is seen outside the Old Abandon Warehouse earlier. Reviews * "Nothing beats a classic like this" - Alvin Yakotori * "funny as hell" - Mike Suit * "I was looking for a nice documentary about how a compulsive gambler wanted to eat while holding cards... What I find is this epic foolishness. Bravo, please don't stop." - Amesie's Automotive Corner Category:Episodes Category:Season 3